In recent years the art of dispensing beverages, both mixed drinks and those comprised of a single component, has advanced to the point where either preprogrammed or operator-concocted drinks may be dispensed via a single pouring head from beverage containers located remote from the pouring head. While the convenience, speed, accuracy and security associated with such systems have made the same extremely attractive on the market place, certain inherent problems have been encountered with the pumping systems necessary to maintain beverages within reservoirs and deliver such beverages to a remote dispensing head under control of an operator. Particularly, state and federal regulations require that beverages be dispensed from the bottle in which they are purchased and that no intermingling of beverages between and within bottles occur. Yet further, dripping of beverages at the dipensing head results in a dimunition of taste for any drinks into which such drippage falls and further results in a loss of beverage as well as a shortage on the amount of that beverage dispensed in an immediately subsequent dispersal. Yet a further problem associated with such beverage dispensing systems is the void and vacuums which will often times present themselves in a dispensing line if the line is of excessive length or if the line substantially changes elevation from the pumping system to the dispensing head. Similar problems occur when ambient temperature changes of the dispensing line effect volatile liquids therein causing expansion, contraction, and vaporization of the same with resultant separation of the fluid within the lines.
Consequently, it is an object of the instant invention to present a beverage dispenser pumping system which includes a reservoir assembly wherein dispensing of the beverages is from the bottles themselves and wherein a plurality of identical bottles may feed a central pump with no interflow of fluid occurring between the various bottles.
Another object of the invention is to present a beveragedispenser pumping system wherein a hydraulic accumulator is interconnected near the end of each dispensing line to draw liquid back from the end of the line at the end of each dispersal so as to alleviate drippage.
Yet a further object of the invention is to present a beverage dispenser pumping system which includes the aforesaid hydraulic accumulator and wherein such accumulator is free of springs, diaphragms or other biasing means heretofore required in the art.
Still another object of the invention is to present a beverage dispenser pumping system which includes a unique valve assembly connected in the line near the pump and actuated by the cessation of flow within the line so as to pressurize and seal the line from the pump.
A further object of the invention is to present a beverage dispenser pumping system which is reliable and endurable in operation, while being relatively simplictic in construction and function.
These objects and other objects which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by apparatus for dispensing liquids from a plurality of containers, comprising: first means in communication with the plurality of containers for receiving and maintaining the liquids; a pump connected to the first means and receiving liquid therefrom; a dispensing line having an open dispensing end; first valve means interconnected between the pump and the dispensing line for inhibiting fluid flow from the line to the pump; second valve means interposed within the dispensing line for initiating and terminating the flow of liquid from the pump and out the open dispensing end; and third valve means within the dispensing line between the dispensing end and the second valve means for drawing liquid from the dispensing end toward the second valve means upon termination of flow.